Stand Up
by Sinful Princess
Summary: Songfic! Alil BL. ;D R&R? I may do a 2nd chapter on life at the Kaiba mansion if I get a lot of reviews.


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or the song used.

Warning: Abuse, language. Seto X Joey songfic. I've edited the song so it's more fitting, plus it how it sounds to me. (: Can't do Joey's accent. ._. Sorry. ^_^; (May revise and try to do it.) OOC! x3  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Abusive  
No more  
No more**

"Joey, you have to get away from your father, it's not a good idea to stay with him." Yugi mumbles to his best friend at lunch.

"I'll be fine Yug, I've lived with the bastard this long and I'm still alive aren't I?" Joey smiles with a mouthful of food.

"Joey.." Yugi whines. "It's not safe, please, come stay with Grandpa, Yami, and me. We can make room."

"No Yugi, I told you, I've lived with him for my whole life, and I'm still breathing, I can handle my own." Joey states calmly staring blankly out the window of the cafeteria.

**He says he loves you but the make-up  
Will not cover up the bruises, he left on you  
I tried to stop the cycle for you, the relationship is whack  
You bastard, don't touch him anymore**

Seto Kaiba sits typing away on him laptop in the back corner of the cafeteria, watching and listening to Joey and Yugi.

'Stupid mutt, he doesn't realize how in danger he is.' Kaiba sighs, saving the document he'd been working on. 'I guess I've gotta try to ignore him.'

Leaving the noisy cafeteria, Kaiba spots bruises on Joey's cheek and throat, though they're fairly well hidden by the concealer he had put on.

'Damned dog.' Kaiba growls to himself feeling a ping of worry in his chest for the over happy blond.

After school the CEO leaves the building a little late, and sees someone being beaten across the street.

Once the person has gone he goes over to see if the teen on the ground is still alive. He is, but the way Kaiba reacts to the scene in front of him seems very out of character for the millionaire teen.

**Stand up, stand up  
He's a drunk and abusive  
Stand up, stand up  
He thinks that you'll never leave him**

Kneeling on the ground, the brunette double checks the teens pulse, then starts shaking him.

"Dammit mutt, wake up!" Kaiba screams at the unconscious blond.

"Nyhhh..." The injured boy groans, slowly coming to.

Kaiba helps him to his feet and leads him over to the waiting limo. "Mutt, you're a pain in the ass, you know that?"

Joey, now aware of his surrounding spits back; "Shut up moneybags. You hate me, why didn't you just leave me there for dead?"

"Because I'm not that cold hearted." Kaiba replies. "I heard the midget and you talking at lunch, was that guy I saw beating you and running away your father?"

Joey blinks back a few sudden tears. "Yeah, but like you care. Like I told Yugi, I've lived with it this long and I'm still alive, I can handle it."

"No you can't puppy, he's abusive, and it'll only get worse with time."

"What do you care for? You wanna be the one to kill me?" Joey growls back.

"No, I've been in there before, thanks to my step-father." Kaiba points out calmly.

The limo pulls up to the Kaiba mansion and the brunette pulls the blond out of the car, and drags him into the house.

**Stand up, stand up  
I wont let him get near you  
Stand up, stand up  
It's not your fault when he hurts you**

After being drug into Kaiba's bedroom Joey stands in the room shocked to be there.

"Take off your clothes."

Joey jumps being pulled from his thoughts.

"Why? So you can rape me like he's tried to?"

"No mutt, so I can bandage your wounds, and check to see if anythings broken." Kaiba replies annoyed.

Joey hesitates before pulling off his shirt and pants.

Kaiba stares in shock, though he hides it, as the cloth it removed to reveal deep cuts, some had been reopened, and various lengths and colored scars.

Joey hangs his head in shame while Kaiba stares at him.

"I'll never let him do this again."

Joey's head snaps up in surprise. "What?"

"I said I wont let him hurt you anymore." Kaiba surprises both of them by pulling Joey into a protective embrace.

"Why do you care?" Joey screams shoving Kaiba off.

Kaiba grabs Joey's chin and looks the blushing blond in the eyes. "Because..." Kaiba leans in closer. "I love and care about you more then you'd understand." Kaiba whispers, then swiftly and softly kisses Joey.

**I think that you should have the chance  
To enjoy the friends you have, he wants to erase them  
I know that you are trying hard not to show up  
But the coward is an asshole, he's shameless**

Joey stares out the window at lunch thinking about the day before.

'Does he mean that or is he just trying to screw with me?' Joey asks himself nibbling on some pocky he'd snatched from Tea.

"Joey!" Yugi screams rattling the blond from his thoughts.

"What? Whats wrong? What happened?" Joey asks confused.

Yugi sighs in relief. "Nothing, you've just been spacing out all day and I was worried."

"Oh.. sorry Yug. Dad came to "get" me after school yesterday, and well.." He trails off.

"Well?" Yugi's eyes go wide with concern and worry.

"Kaiba took me to his place, said he loved me, kissed me, and bandaged me up."

Everyone in their small group stares and the blond in utter shock, and disbelief.

Tristan laughs nervously. "Haha, good one man, now what really happened?"

"Tristan, I don't think he's joking.." Tea says still in a small state of shock.

Joey blushes, hangs his head, and runs from the lunch table, leaving behind his very stunned friends.

"Tch, brat! Where do you think you're going?" A voice asks from the shadows.

Joey freezes where he was standing. "T-to the bathroom dad. W-why are you here?"

"To give you the other half of your punishment from yesterday. Why else?"

Joey can't move as his father steps out of the shadows with a six inch long hunting knife.

"I told you to quit hanging around those kids, you're gonna pay for disobeying me."

**Stand up, stand up  
He's a drunk and abusive  
Stand up, stand up  
He thinks that you'll never leave him**

Joey can smell the alcohol of this father's breath.

"You can't get away from my brat, no matter how hard you try." He laughs lunging and the teen with the knife.

Joey flinches waiting for the stab of pain, but he hears his father arguing with someone and he opens his eyes.

**Stand up, stand up  
I wont let him get near you  
Stand up, stand up  
It's not your fault when he hurts you**

"Let go of me you bastard! He's my son, I can do what I want to him!"

"No you can't. I won't let you anymore."

Joey goes into shock when ice blue eyes are turned on him. "K-Kaiba? What are you doing? Run!" Joey screams in panic.

"No, I'm not leaving you here alone with him." Kaiba says coolly. He takes the knife from Joey's father and throws it down the hall, twisting the man's arm behind his back.

"Leave him alone, if I see you near him again, I'll kill you myself." Kaiba throws the man down the hall, the opposite way from his knife, and grabs Joey, running down the hall out of the school.

**Abusive  
No more****  
No more  
Abusive  
No more  
No more**

Once far from the school, Kaiba looks Joey in the eye.

"Are you okay?" Concern in Kaiba's eyes.

"Y-yeah, I'm okay, but how did you know what wa-" Kaiba kisses Joey, shutting the blond up and causing him to blush.

Pulling away Kaiba smiles. "I saw you run from the lunch room, and fallowed you out. You're lucky I did."

"T-thanks..." Joey stutters.

"I promise, I wont let him touch you again." Kaiba hugs Joey tightly. "I had someone go to your house and get your things. You're going to live with Mokuba and me. I'll protect you."

Joey nods, smiling, relaxing into the brunette's embrace.

**Stand up, stand up  
It's not your fault when he hits you  
Stand up, stand up  
He thinks that you'll never leave him  
Stand up, stand up, stand up  
He'll always hurt you**

Laying in his new room at the Kaiba mansion, Joey thinks about what his friends had told him for months.

Sighing he smiles. 'They were right, well thanks to Kaiba, I'm safe.'

He doesn't notice the young CEO standing in the doorway smiling at him. 'If I hadn't admitted my feelings, he may of been killed before I could. I'll never let that risk reappear.'

**Stand up, stand up, stand up  
One day he'll kill you  
Stand up, stand up, stand up  
He's always hurting you  
Stand up, stand up, stand up  
One day he'll kill you**

Awhile later Mokuba bounds into Joey's room and glomps him happily.

"I'm glad Seto admitted his feelings." The boy chimes. "If he hadn't, one day your father would of killed you, and neither Seto, I, or the gang would be happy about that!"

Joey smiles and gives Mokuba a noogy. "Well I'm here now, and I'm not going anywhere." Joey laughs long and hard, and Mokuba smiles, it's been weeks sense he'd laughed like that.

'Thank you onii-chan' Mokuba whispers to himself.


End file.
